


Korra, Don't Be A Hero

by Jennawynn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Angst and Tragedy, Digital Art, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennawynn/pseuds/Jennawynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra, Don't Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Tumblr (http://thejennawynn.tumblr.com/post/115528078689/korra-dont-be-a-hero).   
> Also check out Beech27's To Love A Hero here on AO3 based on this! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3719866
> 
> For best viewing, play Billy Don't Be A Hero in another tab (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG45DDEOoWY)

(AO3's FAQ encourages art, but needs writing too so..... I'm sorry.)


End file.
